Bad Memories
by Stitchpunk
Summary: Easter fic. Sterek. Established relationship. Every year, the sheriff of Beacon Hills helps out with the local church's Easter egg hunt. His son does, too. Stiles ropes Derek into stuffing eggs. A conversation with Coach Finstock about Hale's past ensues.


"Oh, gosh!" Bobby said as he walked through the church towards the back wall near the stage. "Derek Hale? That you?"

"Hi, Mr. Finstock," Derek greeted, sounding about as happy as he ever did.

"What're ya doin' here?" Bobby asked. He looked over his former student, who was sitting in a folding chair with a bag of unstuffed plastic eggs, a jar of cash, and two dozen empty or near-empty buckets next to him. "Got roped into helping with the Easter egg hunt?"

"_Yeah_," Derek said, stuffing another egg and dropping it into a bucket with a loud rattle as it jostled the others.

"Good. Good. Heard you moved to Brooklyn..." Bobby continued personably.

"I did," Derek said.

"And?"

"I came back," the wolf said.

"So, uh...how ya been?" the coach asked.

"I'm dating Stiles Stilinski," Derek sighed, dropping the egg in his lap and finally looking up at the man.

"That bad, huh?" Bobby said, feeling sorry for the guy. Derek looked back down and rolled his eyes. "You know, I got a guy used ta be on my team, Danny, who you might-"

"Hey, coach!" Stiles interrupted happily, trotting up to the pair. "Hey, Derek! Got some more eggs for ya!" He grinned and dropped another plastic bag by the werewolf's chair. Derek sighed and went back to stuffing.

"Hey, Ssssstiles!" Bobby greeted, patting his student on the shoulder heartily.

"Hey! You remembered my name!" Stiles beamed.

"What're you talking about? Of course I know my own student's name! Pshh," Bobby said awkwardly. "I, uh, so you're, uh, datin' Hale now?"

"I- yeah! Yeah..." Stiles nodded, examining the expanse of the room, hands in his pockets.

"Well, maybe he can show you some tips, huh?" Bobby smiled encouragingly.

"What? Which ones?" Stiles asked, looking between the two.

"Hale was on my lacrosse team his freshman year! Best player, in fact! Well, next to his brother. And that sister of yours-_man_, she had an arm on her, huh? _Mm_! Never met another girl could pass like that one," Bobby said enthusiastically. "Too bad she never went out for the team, eh, Hale?"

"Mm," Derek grunted softly.

"Yeah...too caught up in that, what was it, social studies, psychology crap for her own good...I tell ya, she coulda been somethin', that girl," Bobby said, raising his eyebrows.

"Wait, you _taught_ them?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah! You know, his brother won us state in Y2K. Good player. _Good_ player. _Man_," Bobby said, shaking his head a little with a nostalgic smile quirking his lip.

"Oh, yeah? What was his name?" Stiles asked interestedly.

"Oh, what was it? Uh, J-something. Jason...Johnny..." Bobby trailed off, snapping his fingers as he tried to remember.

"Jacky," Derek supplied.

"_Jacky_! _That's_ it! _Him_! _Yeah_, _he _was a good 'un..." Bobby said before frowning. "Shame about him. The girl, too, I heard..."

"Yeah," Derek said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, uh..." Stiles began. "Uhm." He shifted his weight.

"Yeah...yeah..." Bobby nodded before reaching out and patting Derek on the shoulder hard enough to shake him. "You take care now, huh? I'll see ya around. Stop by the school any time! I could _use _an assistant like you. Unpaid, of course. Volunteer work. Good for the soul! Heh, yeh, you, uh, 'cause we're in a...chu- yeah. Bye."

Derek didn't reply, looking up just in time to see the man glance around the building, hands finding his pockets, turn, and walk away.

"So, you played lacrosse?" Stiles asked, sitting down and taking up an egg and some change before eyeing his mate.

"Yeah," Derek nodded.

"You never told me that," Stiles said.

"Wasn't the best time in my life," Derek said, distracting himself with more eggs.

"You know-we could practice together sometime..." Stiles suggested. "Get Scott, make it a pack thing..."

"Pass," Derek declined, dropping an egg in an almost-full bucket.

"Come on, it would be fun!" Stiles said with an encouraging smile as he watched Derek, who still hadn't looked at him. "...Just you and me?" he tried. "And a ball?" Nothing. "Some sticks?"

"I would kick. your. ass," Derek muttered, sorting around for a top half in the bag to put on the egg he'd just filled.

"Oh, pshh. I bet you're rusty as hell," Stiles smirked. "It's been, what, thirteen years since your freshman year?"

"Eleven," Derek corrected. "And I could _still_ kick your ass."

"Yeah, right..." Stiles croaked, just happy Derek was speaking in full sentences again. "So, you, uh..."

"What?" Derek asked tiredly.

"You had a brother?" Stiles asked. "Jacky?"

"Yeah," Derek said shortly.

"Older?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah."

"By, uh...two years?" Stiles guessed.

"Three," Derek answered.

"Close?" Stiles asked.

"Very," Derek said.

"You, uh...you don't like talking about your family much, do you," Stiles said, squinting and scrunching up his nose, glancing from the egg in his hands to Derek and then back.

"How could you tell?" Derek asked sardonically, closing his eyes and turning to his mate before opening them again.

"Just, uh...you know...it's kinda a big parta you...that I don't know about," Stiles said quietly, jaw slackened.

"You _really_ think this is the place for this?" Derek asked, starting to get a little annoyed.

"No, you're right, uh...sorry," Stiles said, snapping out of his thoughts and looking down at his lap before flicking his eyes around the church until they landed on his dad, who was talking to the sisters. "I'll just, uh. Go."

"Fine," Derek said.

"Yeah..." Stiles murmured. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Derek said before sighing evenly.

"Right," Stiles said and stood up out of his seat so decidedly that it rang out when the rubber feet were pushed back over the linoleum. "I'll be over with my dad. Call if you need help."

Derek didn't answer, occupying himself with the eggs until he felt his mate's eyes leave him. He looked up and watched him walk off through the small dispersal of church patrons to his father. He sighed again and threw the empty egg in his hand back into the plastic bag as he leaned back in his chair. Just what he needed. Bad memories.


End file.
